Paixões Passam
by Car0Lscenes
Summary: Nem sempre uma obsessão é uma paixão. Bella chega a Forks, e sem Edward no caminho, o que pode acontecer? Classificado M para mais tarde.
1. Chapter 1

**Paixões Passam**

* * *

**Emparelhamentos: **Alice/Bella

**Sumario:** Nem sempre uma obsessão é uma paixão. Bella chega a Forks, e sem Edward no caminho, o que pode acontecer?

**Aviso:** Não possuo nenhum dos personagens abaixo.

**Aviso²:** Comportamento OOC de uma das personagens principais da trama.

**Aviso³:** Eu não faço ideia de onde isto está indo, apenas uma ideia que surgiu na minha mente maluca. Se você não gosta de romance envolvendo duas mulheres, sinta-se livre para deixar a página. E desculpem pelos erros de ortografia, ainda não tenho um beta, então...Eles são todos meus =]

Veja algumas fotos dos personagens no meu blog, endereço estará no meu perfil!

**E pra quem fica, boa diversão!**

* * *

**Alice PDV**

"Jasper!" tenho certeza de que meu grito foi numa frequência mais baixa, para os ouvidos humanos não captarem. Jasper veio o mais rápido possível passando pela multidão. Era ano novo e Forks estava comemorando a virada, e fomos convidados a nos "integrar" à comunidade de habitantes locais.

"Jasper, eu vi" era quase impossível nãos saltar sobre meus pés "Viu o que Alice?" ele estava tentando me segurar. Olhei em volta procurando por Edward, e puxei Jazz na direção contraria. Não quero que ele nos ouça. "O que ha de erado Alice?" ele já estava ficando preocupado, mas não deveria "Só não quero que Edward nos ouça" e assim que alcançamos a linha de árvores, corremos.

Corremos para um local distante da floresta. O suficiente para saber que Edward não podia nos ouvir, e nem ler meus pensamentos. "Minha alma gêmea esta vindo pra Forks" eu disse assim que chegamos ao desfiladeiro "O que? aqui pra Forks?" ele olhava desconcertado pra mim. "Sim, parece que o destino resolveu brincar comigo" eu subi no galho de arvore mais próximo. Adorava a sensação de ficar fora do chão. "Mas porque você correu de Edward?" eu sabia que ele iria me pedir isso. "Nem sempre as pessoas pelas quais nos apaixonamos são nossas almas gêmeas Jasper você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém" ele se sentou numa pedra e concordou comigo, embora eu soubesse que seria difícil faze-lo olhar nos meus olhos agora. "Jazz, você sabe que eu não me importei na época, e não vou começar agora. Só estou mostrando o ponto" ele balançou a cabeça. Eu suspirei fundo e desci da arvore, me ajoelhando ao lado dele eu coloquei uma mecha dourada atrás da orelha. "Ela é uma garota gentil Jazz, e eu sempre soube que você a encontraria..."

"Sempre?"

ele me pediu surpreso. Eu apenas sorri e concordei. "Então por que você estava comigo? Nos casamos Alice!" ele estava exasperado. "Todas às vezes que decidi te deixar, eu não consegui mais me ver com os Cullens... E você sempre foi adoravelmente romântico. Juntei o útil ao agradável querido..." ele riu "Só você mesmo Alice" e fez questão de bagunçar meu cabelo... Desci imediatamente da pedra "Jasper! sabe que eu odeio isso!" ele continuou rindo. "Mas eu a vi" ergui um dedo pedindo atenção "Sua companheira?" "Sim, ela vem pra Forks. E precisamos fazer com que Edward fique longe dela." ele me olhou confuso. "ela vai ser a cantante dele" A realidade finalmente bateu sobre o rosto do meu, então, melhor amigo. "Oh... E depois ele vai achar que está apaixonado?"

"Sim. E será um inferno na vida da garota" me sentei novamente ao lado dele. "E o que temos que fazer?" ele me pediu, já naquele tom conspirador. "Preciso estar na aula dela apos biologia, que será..." Tenho certeza que meus olhos vidraram, e por um segundo eu vi a placa na porta. "Aula de arte, teremos teatro este ano" eu sorri no fim, e Jazz suspirou pesadamente "O que?" o que tinha de errado? "Eu sempre tenho que fugir do papel de Romeu" ele apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. "você pode tentar convencer Amanda a ser a Julieta, ou fazer filosofia..." "Será que ela aceitaria?" o brilho nos olhos dele era inconfundível. "mas e claro que... Eu não sei. Ela ainda não pode tomar essa decisão, você não perguntou..." ele apertou o queixo pensativo "Devo ir perguntar então..." ele olhou pra mim, pedindo confirmação "Ora, e o que você ainda esta fazendo sentado aqui?" ele imediatamente levantou e colocou um pequeno beijo na minha testa. "Conte comigo para conquistá-la Alice" e assim, ele correu por entre as arvores de volta a festa e a Amanda. Eu sorri e sentei na pedra mais próxima da borda, mais uma vez deixando meus pés balançarem ao vento. Ela será linda, e ainda mais depois da transformação. Senti meu próprio sorriso. Bella.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, minha primeira fic Alice/Bella. Sejam legais comigo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Avisos:** Consulte capítulo 1

Hey Cherry, obrigada por rever. Em breve o capítulo 3 estará online.

* * *

"Alice, de quem é esse rosto?" eu sabia que ele iria me pedir, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Faltavam apenas 5min para a aula começar e é claro que ele queria saber. "Alguém Ed, você vai conhecê-la, antes de mim ainda" um pingo de amargura correu pelo o que eu acho que deveria ser meu coração. _Mantenha a postura Alice_. A voz na minha cabeça dizia que tudo daria certo, só não posso pensar que vai dar certo. _Droga_. "Organize seus pensamentos Alice!" ele sussurrou para mim. Eu bufei "Se não gosta saia do meio da minha bagunça" peguei minha mochila e fui para minha primeira aula. Matemática. Só faltam mais duas e eu finalmente poderia vê-la.  
As aulas passaram como sempre, irritantemente lentas. Você nem faz idéia de quantas coisas podem acontecer dentro de um misero segundo. E muito menos a vontade que eu tinha de empurrar o ponteiro cada vez que parecia que ele tinha parado. Ansiedade, é suposto aprender a lidar com ela após alguns anos, mas não acho que funcionou, pelo menos não por agora.  
Já era o meio do ano, e eu me certifiquei de não ter uma dupla, assim seria a única pessoa disponível.

Finalmente o sino tocou e antes de qualquer um eu já estava fora da sala. Passei pelo corredor ainda vazio. Me esquivei de alguns alunos e cheguei até a porta da aula de teatro.  
A placa reluzente quase piscou pra mim. Eu sorri e me sentei na ultima carteira, como era meu hábito. O sino tocou mais uma vez, e a professora que também tinha feito uma pausa, voltou para a sala. "Olá senhorita Cullen" ela me cumprimentou com um sorriso. "Olá senhorita Abernathy, já disse que pode me chamar de Alice" eu pisquei pra ela, é claro, a fazendo corar. Fechei os olhos para saborear o cheiro de sangue, era delicioso...

"Você espetou um lápis no Cullen ou o quê?" a voz vinda do corredor prendeu minha atenção. Então é claro que Edward fez a cena toda do ser animalesco e assustador, que ele jurou que era. Segurei o riso, algo que tenho feito há algum tempo. Ela finalmente entrou na sala, escondida atrás de Jéssica e Ângela. Elas se sentavam na minha frente e até então, éramos um trio... Apenas até hoje. Minha companheira tinha chegado.  
As meninas vieram para os seus lugares e me cumprimentaram, eu me forcei a desviar os olhos dela e olhar para as duas apenas por um segundo. Ela entregou um papel para a professora e caminhou pela sala, sentando-se ao lado das meninas.

E

três,

dois,

um...

"Senhorita Swan, sua companheira será Alice Cullen, na carteira atrás de você" eu estava no céu apenas por ter ouvido essas palavras. Fiz questão de ter um sorriso no meu rosto quando ela chegou. O sangue dela realmente era tentador. "Olá Cullen." ela jogou a mochila ao meu lado e virou de cara para frente. _O que tinha de errado?  
_"O que ha de errado senhorita Swan?" eu perguntei uma pitada de dor no meu peito.

"Já conheci seu irmão, Cullen. E pelo tratamento que ele me deu não estou esperando que você seja diferente."

_Ual!_

"Não somos irmãos, não de sangue pelo menos. Posso garantir que você vai gostar da minha companhia" eu coloquei o melhor sorriso. "Tem certeza? Os olhos de vocês são igualmente pretos" ela começou a tirar os cadernos da mochila e ainda olhava fixamente para frente. _Maldição.  
_"Eu uso lentes, meus olhos são castanhos na verdade" finalmente ela olhou pra mim. "Serio? Quem usa lentes pretas?" um indício de sorriso estava lá, eu sorri mais uma vez. "E porque não?" ela rolou os olhos e voltou a olhar pra frente, mas o sorriso estava lá.  
"Então, o que te trás a essa cidadezinha?" ela suspirou e virou para me encarar "Você não quer saber..."-"E por que eu não deveria?" ela olhou severamente pra mim. "Por que eu definitivamente não sou o tipo certo de pessoa para conversar" a voz dela desceu algumas oitavas, e eu tive que rir da ironia do destino. Ela dizendo isso para um vampiro, e ainda tentando assustar.  
Eu inclinei o rosto mais perto do dela, como se fosse um segredo, o cheiro dela era inebriante. "Acho que posso segurar essa" eu deixei escapar e ela continuou me encarando.  
Bem dentro dos olhos dela havia algum tipo de fogo. Coragem talvez...Ela riu ironicamente e chegou impossivelmente mais perto, a respiração quente no meu rosto, eu tive que prender a minha. "Eu não acredito que você consiga..." Aquele sorriso quase diabólico enfeitava os lábios dela, eu ergui a sobrancelha "Por que você não tenta?" ela não se afastou de mim nenhum segundo, mas continuou com o sorriso.  
"Acho que vocês podem terminar isso mais tarde, certo Alice?" Senhora Abernathy disse ao nosso lado, fazendo Isabella saltar com o susto. Eu me afastei dela e cobri a careta com um sorriso falsamente doce "Desculpe senhorita Abernathy, tenho certeza que eu e a Swan aqui teremos tempo pra conversar durante o almoço "Isabella ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim, me questionado. Foi o suficiente para a senhorita Abernathy, mas foi um inferno na sala. Todos estavam olhando para nós. Mas tínhamos uma aula para assistir.  
Mesmo eu sabendo todas as respostas, tentei manter meus olhos a maior parte do tempo focados na senhorita Abernathy, mas de vez enquanto me permitia olhar para o rosto de Isabella. O futuro estava embaçado. É claro, eu ainda não tinha feito as perguntas, então ela não tinha decisões a tomar, a única coisa que poderia ver éramos nós duas numa mesa na cafeteria da escola. O que por ora, já era suficiente.

E finalmente o sinal tocou. Ela juntou as coisas mais rápido do que deveria e se levantou. "Onde você pensa que vai?" foi a primeira linha que cruzou minha mente e saiu sem edição. Ela me olhou com uma cara de duuh "Vou almoçar"- "E que eu saiba, você está indo comigo." terminei de juntar minhas coisas e levantei ficando na frente dela.  
Cara a cara_, oh! Ela é alguns centímetros mais alta, e tão... tão..._"O que foi Cullen? Perdeu algo?" ela ergueu a sobrancelha novamente. _Tão sexy...É definitivamente sexy_ "Sim" eu consegui colocar minha mente para trabalhar. Novamente e tentadoramente ela se inclinou para olhar nos meus olhos "E o que você perdeu, Alice?" eu lutei contra o maldito arrepio nas minhas costas. _Pense Alice, pense!_ "Minha carteira" eu consegui. Ela enruga a testa quando fica confusa, e se afasta. "Esta na sua mesa, e não a perca de novo. você me convidou, você esta pagando a conta hoje."  
_Hoje?  
_Eu sorri e peguei minha carteira, _será que ela espera mais almoços?_ Bom, do que eu poderia reclamar?  
"Swan, espere!" ela já tinha saído da sala quando percebi. Apoiada na parede do outro lado do corredor já quase vazio, foi bem nesse ponto que eu realmente olhei pra ela. Camiseta do Guns, jeans rasgado, e um... Aquilo era um coturno?  
"Vamos Cullen, estou com fome!" ela desencostou e começou a caminhar. _O que aconteceu com o 'Alice'?  
_"Então, por que você está aqui?" eu pedi chegando ao lado dela.  
"Digamos que Phoenix era um tanto agitada com a minha presença" o sorriso nos lábios dela era travesso. "É só isso? Te expulsaram por mau comportamento?" não _é como se fosse um crime inafiançável.._.  
"Não, eu matei um cara" ela continuou pegando uma bandeja normalmente. Eu parei meu caminho imediatamente.

Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e riu audívelmente. Teria achado bonito se não fosse assustador. "Vocês de cidade pequena!" ela respirou um pouco e continuou colocando coisas na bandeja "Eu não matei ninguém, pelo amor de Deus Alice! E vim para Forks morar com meu pai. Minha mãe se casou de novo..."o alívio percorreu minha alma, e se pudesse eu coraria. "Viu, eu disse que seria demais pra você..." e aquele maldito sorriso estava lá de novo.

"Não é isso Swan"

"Bella, por favor, assim você parece minha mãe"

"Sem problemas!"

Ela me encarou por mais alguns instantes. "Você não vai comer?" ela apontou para minha bandeja vazia. "Não, tenho uma dieta especial. Não como na escola" - "Nunca?" ela olhou incrédula "Nunca" - "Oh, por isso que você não cresceu, hambúrguers tem hormônios..." Ela apontou para a bandeja, enquanto eu pagava pelos alimentos fedidos dela, e a assistia caminhar ate uma mesa. "Hey, não fale do meu tamanho!" - "Por quê? Te ofende?" - "Não me subestime Bella" - "E que talentos você poderia ter?" ela mordeu uma batata frita gordurosa, tenho certeza que enruguei o nariz, mas respondi "O suficiente para te impressionar, minha querida" a realidade bateu nos olhos dela.

"Alice, você é lésbica?"

"O que? Mas que pergunta rude!" o choque devia estar por todo o meu rosto.

"Falando desse jeito, está quase me convencendo a te levar num encontro após a aula..." ela deu de ombros e meu queixo caiu mais uma vez. "Espere, encontro? Você gosta de meninas?" e novamente a cara de duuh estava lá. "Oh" seria bem mais fácil então. "Poderia até aceitar,Swan. Mas pelo visto você vai tentar se sair melhor do que eu o resto da noite" - "Ok, você não conseguiria se segurar mesmo... "ela brincou com a salada no prato. Só existe uma coisa no mundo que me irrita. Desafios. E parece que Bella já aprendeu o truque. "É o que vamos ver." peguei um pedaço de papel e anotei meu endereço, "É bom que esteja lá antes das sete" sem cerimônia eu levantei e fui para a mesa dos meus irmãos. Ainda podia ouvir o riso dela.

Rosalie provavelmente estava tentando não pular no meu pescoço. Mais tarde eu teria que agradecer a Emmet por segurá-la no lugar

"Parece que alguém tem um encontro hoje" Amanda cantarolou na minha direção.

Eu continuei com os olhos sobre Bella "É, tenho sim." E pela alegria que tinha tomado a mesa, eu sabia que era Jasper que estava refletindo minhas emoções, e é claro que ele tinha um sorriso maroto.

"Edward não vai gostar" ele disse, mas eu não me importei em responder...

* * *

**A/N:** Vamos lá queridos leitores, deixem seus comentários!


	3. Chapter 3

**Avisos:** Consulte capítulo 1

A/N:

Hey Guest! Sinto informar, mas pretendo ter um pouco de drama nessa história ainda.

Cherry, elas são lindas juntas! Mas algumas coisas ainda tem que acontecer.

As sete em ponto um sonoro ronco de motor estava na frente da minha casa. Edward olhou atônito pra mim. "Ela esta aqui? Alice, o que ela faz aqui?" ele veio na minha direção. "Edward, nos temos um encontro!" eu sibilei de volta deixando o futuro inundar minha mente. Nos duas, sentadas na pedra do desfiladeiro, com os pés ao vento... Um grunhido me trouxe de volta. "Não pode ser verdade! Eu volto em uma semana, e ela será minha!" ele fugiu pela janela mais próxima, e sabíamos que ele estava indo para os Denali. _Idiota, e vai me dar uma semana livre com ela... _"Eu ainda posso te ouvir Alice!" o grito veio lá de fora, e dessa vez eu não pude deixar de rir. Emmet me acompanhando é claro.

-Alice! Visita pra você" Esme chamou lá de baixo, alto o suficiente como uma mãe humana. "Não se preocupe Senhor Cullen, a trarei de volta antes da meia noite" ela estava tranquilizando Carlisle? Eu ri antes de descer as escadas. "Esme, Carlisle...Já vou..."ela sorriu um pouco quando me viu. Coloquei um beijo no rosto dos meus pais e fui em direção à porta. Assim que saímos ela soltou a respiração "Com medo dos meus pais Bella? Não se preocupe, eles não mordem..." eu podia ouvir Esme e Carlisle rindo de dentro da casa, piadas internas são as melhores!

Ela sorriu também "Não. Bom, talvez... Mas vamos logo, porque tenho que te devolver cedo dona abobora..." ela riu calmamente e caminhamos em direção a moto. E que bela moto, ainda não tinha conseguido ver ela completamente nas minhas visões, mas agora... "É uma GSX 1250FA?" os olhos dela se alargaram um pouco e ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Parece que você soube que eu tinha uma moto, teve tempo até de pesquisar o nome..." – "Não...Eu já tive uma dessas, era minha favorita" -"E o que você fez com ela?" –"Sofri um acidente...Mas a moto foi a única coisa danificada..." eu não podia rir, é claro. Explicar que eu bati a moto porque entrei numa visão seria muito complicado agora. "E como você conseguiu isso?" –"Pulei antes da moto bater num...Caminhão..." ela riu. "Pulou? Quem pula de uma moto em movimento? E que motociclista deixa a moto sozinha contra um caminhão? Essa foi minha vez de rir. "É sério? Um moto vale tanto assim pra você?" ela não respondeu.

Mas caminhou até o tanque e deslizou a mão suavemente sobre ele. "Ela não quis dizer isso bebê..." e olhou com uma careta pra mim. _Não acredito..._

"Que bom que você já é acostumada com motos. Seria horrível ter que fazê-la trocar de roupas" ela comentou vagamente enquanto apontou para meu conjunto, nada demais, apenas uma bota alta, jeans e uma jaqueta sobre uma camiseta preta qualquer. "Digamos que sim..." como se eu não tivesse visto isso vindo...

Eela entregou um capacete pra mim e subiu na moto. Logo que o motor ganhou vida eu percebi que tínhamos mais alguma coisa em comum, e tive certeza quando ela chegou a estrada principal. O velocímetro só parou de subir quando alcançou os 100 KM/H.

Terceiro PDV

Alice sabia que não deveria ir àquele lugar. Edward jamais a perdoaria se soubessem que ela passou tanto dos limites.

Alice desceu da moto e assistiu Bella tirar o capacete deixando os longos cabelos cor de Mogno cair para trás.

"Temos uma festa?" Alice colocou as mãos no bolso e começou a caminhar. Bella apertou um botão na direção da moto e as luzes piscaram, ela logo seguiu a outra garota. "Sim, e não é um local bem visto, mas eu fiquei curiosa." Alice pulou entre os destroços no chão, tentando evitar pisar naquilo que ela achava que poderia ser sujo. Ela não poderia deixar de sorrir para o 'não bem vistos' coisa. " Bella fez uma curva pelo que deveria ser um quarteirão. As luzes grudadas nas paredes mal iluminavam o que deveria ser as antigas ruas de Port Angeles. Era um pouco difícil olhar mais longe, mas não para Alice. Ela podia notar os carros antigos abandonados no meio fio. "Então, seu apelido não é Bella, Qual é seu verdadeiro apelido então?" Alice finalmente chegou à calçada e ao lado de Bella. "Regra única por aqui Psycho, nunca pergunte o nome de ninguém. E mesmo que reconheça alguém, use apenas o apelido. E meu nome a apelido é Bella." A garota caminhou mais alguns metros e empurrou uma porta de aço que parecia ser pesada demais.

O ambiente tinha um ar mais fresco, mas era tão escuro como lá fora. Logo Alice foi atingida pelo inconfundível aroma dos cigarros do ano 2000. Era um bar.  
"Todo esse alarde por um bar?" Alice riu enquanto passou pela porta e por Bella. A outra garota fechou a porta atrás delas. "Não, é um Rock Bar. O último 'HardRockCoffee' decente de Port Angeles, na verdade" Ela apontou pelo corredor escuro e Alice seguiu em frente. Logo estavam na entrada principal, e Bella pendurou no balcão de bebidas. "Hey Toddy! Como vai a noite? Eu vou querer uma Vodka com gelo, por favor, e um..." Bella olhou com expectativa de que Alice pedisse algo. Depois de olhar em volta, finalmente Alice percebeu que Bella olhava pra ela. "Sim?" – "O que vai beber?" Toddy e Bella pediram ao mesmo tempo. Mas Alice não sabia o que pedir, não fazia a menor idéia se ela sequer poderia beber álcool. Ela olhou nos olhos azuis de Toddy tentando encontrar alguma dica, mas nada apareceu. Alice deu de ombros com um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Bella riu. "Ela é nova aqui, não é?' Toddy continuou olhando para Alice e Bella apenas fez um sinal positivo. "Traga um Whisky pra ela Toddy" Ela finalmente falou após alguns segundos. Toddy calmamente colocou dois guardanapos sobre o balcão de madeira e voltou alguns passos procurando pelas bebidas.  
-" Whisky?" Alice questionou finalmente sentando na banqueta ao lado de Bella. A garota soltou o riso preso. "Você não costuma beber, não é?" Ela olhou divertidamente para Alice, e a menina corou. "Suas bebidas meninas" Toddy colocou os copos sobre os guardanapos e picou um sorriso para Alice. Ela finalmente notou como ele realmente poderia parecer bonito. Alto, olhos azuis, sorriso bonito, cabelos pretos e curto... "Você já pode ir embora Toddy" Bella disse depois de dar o primeiro gole na bebida transparente. Alice observou a careta que ela fez, mas era impossível dizer se era pela bebida ou para Toddy. Ela finalmente se concentrou no próprio copo com liquido cor de âmbar. "Ah, Bella! Você sabe o quanto eu adoro ver essas cenas" Alice desviou os olhos do copo e Toddy já tinha outro sorriso pronto esperando por ela. "Ok, apenas pare de...Sorrir assim pra ela" Bella alertou jogando um olhar duro pra ele e afundando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta de couro preta. Alice sorriu fracamente, e mais uma vez se concentrou no copo entre as mãos dela. Ela finalmente o levou as lábios. Ela não poderia imaginar o que iria acontecer. "É só uma bebida Alice. Whisky 12 anos. Tenho certeza que seu pai deve ter uma garrafa em casa..." Bella tentou tranquilizar a menina. "Ok" Alice respirou fundo e virou o copo da bebida amarelada.  
-"Woa!" Toddy gritou quando Alice virou o copo todo. "Alice!" Bella tomou o copo da mão dela. Alice sentiu a a garganta queimar, o ardor na ponte do nariz e as lagrimas encherem os olhos. Era pior do que o veneno nas veias dela. "Se você cuspir, Toddy vai rir da sua cara eternamente" Era a voz de Bella. Alice respirou mais uma vez e forçou o líquido garganta a baixo e bateu o punho firmemente no balcão, ouvindo o pequeno racahado.. "Deus! Que coisa horrível!" Ela grunhiu finalmente levando a mão à garganta. Bella e Toddy riram "Pelo menos sabemos que ela tem uma boa direita..." Toddy apontou para a mão de Alice ainda em punho sobre o balcão "Acho melhor eu trazer um energético".  
Assim que o garoto se afastou, Alice limpou a garganta e desviou dos olhos atentos de Bella. Ela finalmente tomou um olhar para o resto do bar. Ela não podia ver o andar de baixo. Mas pelos sons, deveria ter mesas de sinuca lá. Ela olhou em volta e algumas pessoas sorriam em direção a ela, provavelmente devem ter assistido a cena. Ela notou eu havia muitas mesas apenas com homens e outras apenas com mulheres e poucas com os dois gêneros em grupo. O som de um remix estava tocando, deveria ser Marlyn Maison ou algo assim. A música tinha uma batida pesada e ele se deixou levar.  
"Então, o que achou Psycho?" – "É um lugar legal" Bella sorriu para a menina ao lado dela. "Mas por que Psycho?" Alice virou de frente para Bella. "Seu corte de cabelo" a garota apontou. Alice inconscientemente correu os dedos pelos cabelo pretos e sorriu de volta para Bella, que sustentava um sorriso sedutor.  
"Então, o que exatamente você procura num lugar como esse?" Alice pediu antes de deixar cair mais um gole de Whisky. "AS vezes a família é enjoativa. O tempo todo na verdade. Queria encontrar um lugar menos exigente" Alice forçou mais um gole do Whisky na frente dela, o ardor foi um pouco menos intenso dessa vez. "E porque você veio vestida assim?" Bella apontou para a roupa de Alice. "O que tem de errado?" as sobrancelhas da menina se juntaram numa expressão adorável de dúvida. "Nada, só que existe um excesso de couro ai" - "Posso usar seda també o que tem de errado?" – "Você precisa conhecer o Jeans" Bella puxou a mão de Alice sobre a própria perna, a fazendo sentir a textura do tecido. Alice resistiu, mas aderiu a ideia. Não deveria ser tão confortável como as roupas que ela usava, mas de fato, era mais comum. Toddy pigarreou do outro lado do balcão "Atrapalho alguma coisa?" ele colocou a lata de energético e um copo bem maior de Whisky sobre o balcão. "Na verdade n-" –"Sim. Eu estava mostrando a ela o que é Jeans." Bella respondeu acidamente. Toddy abriu o energético e derrubou dentro do outro copo. Ele sorriu vagamente e olhou para Alice. "Espere até ela te ensinar o que vem sob o Jeans..." e virou as costas. Se pudesse rosto de Alice queimaria em tons diferente de Carmesim. Bella enfiou as mãos no bolso novamente e dessa vez puxou um maço de cigarros vermelhos e um isqueiro. Esquecendo por um instante que estava com vergonha, Alice acompanhou todo o movimento de Bella para acender o cigarro. Ela sempre achou interessante garotas fumantes. Bella notou o jeito curioso que Alice a assistia. Ela tragou o cigarro mais uma vez e ofereceu. Alice o segurou entre os dedos e rapidamente tragou. O sabor era muito mais acentuado do que ela lembrava. "É mais forte do que o que experimentei na última vez" Alice disse soltando a fumaça entre as palavras. "E bem mais caros também. E você precisa tragar melhor" Bella tomou o cigarro de volta e se levantou da banqueta. Ela pegou os dois copos e foi em direção às escadas, esperando de Alice a seguisse. Como o esperado, a menina de cabelos negros a seguiu e elas desceram para o andar mais baixo do bar. Como Alice havia presumido, havia várias mesas de sinuca. Bella acenou para alguns rapazes antes de pegar dois tacos. "Quer jogar Alice?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Avisos:** Consulte capítulo 1

* * *

"Carlisle, preciso de uma ambulância!"

O velocímetro marcava exatamente 110 km/h. Eu não sei com não vi isso chegando. As luzes, as vozes os gritos, o corpo quente de Bella voando sobre o meu.

Um vampiro não pode se machucar. Mas um humano, já é outra história. Sangue estava correndo por toda a parte, e eu sabia que ele não era só de Bella. O cheiro era inebriante, mas eu precisava me conter. Atravessei a pista e corri até onde o corpo dela estava._Por favor, esteja viva..._

Para meu maior alívio, Bella estava respirando, mas o corpo dela estava num ângulo estranho e eu podia ver uma quantidade de sangue saindo dos lábios. _Oh Deus...  
_Fiz o máximo para colocá-la deitada de costas conforme vi em todas as aulas idiotas de medicina sobre acidentes de trânsito. Percorri minhas mãos sobre onde deveria ter algum machucado, _Deus ela estava em pedaços! _  
A névoa reconfortante de uma visão cobriu meus olhos e eu estava esperando que fosse dela saindo dessa.  
Meus olhos encheriam de lágrimas se pudessem. Os aparelhos estavam falhando. Ela estava morrendo, vários médicos tentando fazer algum tipo de procedimento, mas ela estava morrendo!

"NÃO!" Eu me ajoelhei ao lado dela, e segurei o pulso quase sem vida em minhas mãos. Só havia um jeito de parar isso. E Carlisle não chegaria a tempo. Eu aproximei o pulso branco aos meus lábios. Era o certo, iria acontecer de qualquer maneira.

"ALICE!"

Edward.  
Eu pude ver que ele ainda estava correndo até nós. O que diabos eles está fazendo aqui? Mas eu deveria, eu preciso transformá-la, antes que ele me impeça. Coloquei um beijo suave no pulso de Bella e rezei a qualquer deus para que me enviasse forças para parar.

"PARE!"

Antes que eu pudesse reagir ou sequer pensar em parar, senti o punho de Edward se conectando com o meu rosto, literalmente me jogando para longe de Bella.

-**Bella PDV**

Uma sensação estranha e gelada percorria o meu pulso, como é que isso foi acontecer? O grito gutural chamou minha atenção e eu finalmente fui capaz de abrir meus olhos. Eu sabia que Alice deveria estar ao meu lado, mas não estava. Duas sombras estavam agachadas a alguns metros de mim. "O que vc pensa que está fazendo?" eu reconheceria voz de Edward em qualquer lugar. Arrogante e reservado como sempre. O gelo no meu braço começou a queimar, mas eu não me preocupei, deve ser mais um machucado desse acidente. _Como é que eu fui me meter nessa?  
_"Afaste-se Edward! Ela é minha!" Alice sibilou quase me assustando. Espere, eles estavam brigando? _E o que é isso de Minha?_  
"Não! Não é!"  
Eu não poderia descrever o que aconteceu a seguir. Já não sabia se estava sequer vendo algo real, por que Edward desapareceu, e surgiu ao lado de Alice pronto para agarrá-la. Eu pisquei algumas vezes, e segurei o machucado no meu pulso, estava piorando, mas ainda não tão ruim quanto às outras partes do meu corpo. Assim que consegui encontra-los outra vez, eles estavam muito mais distantes, e Alice sibilou gritando algo que eu já não poderia entender. Minha mente estava confusa, como é que ele podem se mover tão rápido? Alice escapou de cada uma das investidas de Edward, pelo menos todas as que eu consegui ver.

Meu pulso estava realmente queimando, e enfim eu resolvi dar alguma atenção a ele. Um corte em meia lua. _O quê? Não pode ser? Pode? _ A escuridão estava finalmente me puxando para a inconsciência. Mas o ardor era cada vez pior... "Alice..." Minha voz saiu mais como um sussurro. "Alice!" Eu tentei de novo. Finalmente os olhos dourados encontraram os meus. Por um instante eu sabia que tudo ficaria bem, e então algo mudou minha ideia. Edward aproveitou a distração e pulou sobre ela. Eles caíram dentro da linha de arvores.

Eu apertei mais forte o meu pulso, algo estava errado, mas eu definitivamente não queria acreditar que tinha sido...Mordida.

Os arbustos do meu lado da pista entregaram a presença de algo vindo. Eu respirei fundo. A última coisa que eu preciso agora é de algum _outro_ animal.  
Edward apareceu limpando os lábios com a parte de trás da blusa e se ajoelhou ao meu lado. "Onde está Alice?" eu tentei me afastar quando ele pegou meu pulso. Os olhos eram mais cruéis do que naquela maldita aula de Biologia. "Ela está bem..." ele disse por entre os dentes. E dessa vez segurou meu pulso firmemente. Eu não podia acreditar que isso ia acontecer. "Você brigou com ela apenas para ter o direito de puxar o resto do meu sangue fora?" Eu deveria estar inconsciente, mas um lado do meu cérebro estava dando voltas na ideia de dois vampiros querendo o meu sangue. "Não Bella, eu vou te salvar. Alice injetou veneno no seu sistema..." ele baixou os lábios até meu pulso. _De novo isso está acontecendo..._ Eu olhei para o céu que era algum tipo de negro e sem estrelas. _Alice queria me matar? É pra isso que servem os venenos..._ As palavras começaram a fazer pouco sentido na minha cabeça, e eu já nem me lembro de exatamente como foi que vim para aqui. A sirene distante prendeu minha atenção por alguns instantes. Eu podia sentir a queimadura saindo do meu corpo, e depois disso meu sangue correndo livremente nos lábios do vampiro ao meu lado. E com isso, levando minha consciência junto, e a escuridão começou a gradualmente me puxar com ela.

* * *

**A/N**: Desculpe a demora na atualização, mas assim como minha atual fic CSI, eu não vou abandonar essa. E estou um pouco feliz com a estréia e o retorno do fandom de Resident Evil. Ok, estou muito feliz com isso. Mas não vou abandonar vc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Avisos:** Consulte capítulo 1

* * *

Tinha um bip em algum lugar. Não deveria ser ensurdecedor, deveria? Era um Bip ritmado, 80 vezes por minuto na verdade. Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo. Eu estava no hospital, tinha sofrido um acidente. E por algum motivo eu não conseguia abrir meus olhos.

Senti um suspiro frustrado escapar da minha própria garganta e me esforcei mais uma vez para tentar abrir os olhos.  
"Bella?" Mãos geladas estavam nas minhas, e eu finalmente consegui alcançar a realidade. "Edward?" minha voz saiu mais rouca do que deveria, e ele estendeu a mão com um copo de água pra mim. "Onde está Alice?" A memória do acidente ainda estava um pouco nebulosa na minha mente. "Ela fugiu" ele disse com um pequeno flash de ódio piscando nos olhos. "Mas por que ela fugiria?" – "Ela tentou te matar Bella"

Ele sentou ao meu lado na cama, mantendo os olhos focados nos meus. "Ela me mordeu..." Levantei meu braço para procurar pela cicatriz. Não estava lá. "Não. Como assim 'mordeu'?" eu sabia que o sorriso dele era extremamente falso. "Ela me mordeu, vocês lutaram e depois você disse que iria tirar o veneno do meu corpo. E então eu acordei aqui, como esse maldito bip na minha cabeça" Apontei para o monitor que registrava meus batimentos cardíacos. Edward riu.  
"Imaginação boa a sua..." ele seria um excelente ator se eu não soubesse o que vi. "Edward, onde está Alice?" eu pedi mais uma vez, me obrigando a me sentar na cama. "Como eu disse, ela fugiu." _Como disse? Como quando ele saiu da floresta?  
_Ele poderia mentir muito bem, mas por algum motivo eu poderia ler os olhos dele. Havia algo de errado com Alice. Mas eu jamais conseguiria qualquer informação a respeito, então eu deveria jogar esse jogo. Senti meus olhos se fecharem em uma fenda.  
Carlisle apareceu, nos obrigando a terminar a conversa. Eu suspirei pesadamente e questionei há quanto tempo eu tinha apagado. "Quatro meses"  
_Puta merda._  
Carlisle foi gentil e me garantiu que teria alta hoje mesmo, já que tive tempo suficiente para cicatrização e recuperação de todas as fraturas. Mas eu queria saber onde está Alice.  
"Edward, vamos..." Ele começou a caminhar em direção a porta, mas Edward continuou no mesmo lugar. "Você escutou Carlisle?" eu perguntei, sabendo que tinha uma sobrancelha erguida.  
"Sim, mas eu não vou..." ele tentou alcançar minha mão. "Carlisle, Edward não tem grau de parentesco, e tenho certeza que não estamos dentro do horário de visitas" eu disse puxando a mão sobre meu colo. "Eu vou ficar com você aqui, Bella" Não consegui identificar o que emoção estava rodando nos olhos dele, mas raiva era a única coisa que eu não imaginava. "Não. Saia, Agora" Segurei meu queixo o mais alto possível. "Edward, dê tempo a ela" Carlisle disse finalmente, saindo do quarto. Edward colocou um sorriso doce no rosto e se inclinou para colocar um beijo na minha testa. "E-Edward, saia daqui." Eu empurrei os braços dele longe, ignorando a queimação da agulha na minha mão.  
Ele olhou pra baixo e soltou um riso indignado, mas se levantou. Edward caminhou lentamente até a porta, a rainha do drama com certeza. "Esqueça ela..." ele jogou antes de sair.

_Droga._

* * *

**A/N:** Desculpem pela demora nas atualizações. Meu novo trabalho está consumindo minha vida...  
Mas eu tenho boas notícias, esta fic já está completa! E vou fazer meu melhor para publicar regularmente =]


End file.
